Enjoy the benefits
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Dean and Cas are in the car when they see something. Castiel doesn't understand what the other couple is doin' and when Dean tells him he makes an offer. A very special offer. Destiel, slash, M for reason.
1. The offer

This was originally meant to be just a cookie in my **Cookies from the dark side** story, but someone asked for another chapter so i did it. Hope you dont mind x3  
Chapter 1 is rated K+ but chap 2 is very **M**, very **Destiel**, very **Slash**. But you are here so I think you already know this.  
I'm terribly sorry for every mistakes i do but i'm not a native speaker and writing in English is hard x3  
If you'd like to help my out with bete-reading my stories, feel free to sent a message. I'd be really happy x3

Please enjoy,

Liz

PS: Story was updated at 2010.07.06. because I HAVE A BETA-READER! An awesome one, **DiTab1**, who does really great work with my fics. I mean, when i'm reading them, they sound like English... FINALLY! xD I can't thank you enough time :D

* * *

**Enjoy the benefits**

"Oh, look at that lucky bastard," Dean laughs as he overtakes a blue Ford with the Impala.

"What should I look at?" Castiel asks raising his eyebrows, looking into the Ford. "I do not see anything spectacular."

"Don't you think that the girl is not in the right position?" Dean asks with an ironic tone in his voice.

"You're right. But why is the girl's head in the driver's lap?"

"Dear God in Heaven..." Dean smiles. "The young lady is... well... givin' a _blowjob_."

"W-what? A blowjob? In a car?" Castiel cries out in surprise. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"It is. However, if it's given to a perfect driver, like me or that guy, than it's totally safe..."

"And why is it good for the woman?" Castiel's curiosity is evident in the question.

"It's not good for her. Only the driver enjoys the benefits. And it definitely has benefits... A lot.

"So it is of use to him if he is a good driver like you and the driver gets benefits as well. Does this actually help the driver?"

"Well, yeah, you could say so..." Dean answers slowly.

"Then maybe I should _suck you down_ as well."

"Holy shit, Cas! What the fuck are you talkin' about?" shouts the older Winchester at the angel.

"You said it was good for you. You have been driving for five hours already and I can see you are tired. Maybe this would wake you up." Explains Castiel calmly.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean stops the car on the edge of the road and gets out. He slams the door and leans against the Chevy. Castiel follows him. He moves around the car to stand in front of him.

"What is the problem Dean?

"How can you ask what the problem is? Man, you just offered me a _blowjob_ and you're askin' what the problem is?"

"What is wrong about offering you a ..."

"What!" He doesn't let him finish. "Dude, you're a _man_! You get blowjobs, you don't offer them."

"I do not really understand why this is a problem. If I would like to do it, and if the man I would do it to would be happy to be sucked by me, then where is the problem?"

"_Happy_? Me?" Dean frowns for a moment. "Where the hell did you get this!

"Well, maybe from your already hard dick. _Maybe..._" Castiel smirks at him. He puts his hands on both sides of Dean so the hunter cannot run away. Not even move. Nor speak...

"You have been this hard since I mentioned the blowjob for you." Says Castiel, still smirking. "I am not blind, Dean. And I still have my... What did you call it? Ahh, Angel-senses. I can feel you are aroused."

"I'm not _aroused_ Cas. I'm fuckin' upset! I'm mad! And I feel three other things right now that I can't even name but I am _not_ arou...

"You're not Dean?" Cas asks, holding his hard-as-steel dick in his hand. "Yeah, I can feel it..."

"Eat me..." Dean whispers angry.

"Yeah Dean... That's the plan." Comes the quick answer as Cas grabs his neck and kisses him on the mouth.


	2. The storm is here

**M, Slash, Destiel here, **but you already know that, right? x3

Sorry again for my mistakes. I'm searching for a nice beta-reader :)

Please enjoy,

Liz

PS: This story was updated as well. I finally have a great beta-reader **DiTab1, **who turned my stories into something really good. I do think they are much better than what i did at first... :D Tonns of kisses DiTab1! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Enjoy the benefits**

**- Chapter II -**

Dean knew that Castiel was right. He was just fucking right about what Dean felt. Again. But there was no way Dean could admit this.

Well, actually his body already said everything about his feelings. His cock was... to put it politely, ready. However, a more appropriate description might be fuckin' hard. Literally. And while Cas was holding it, it remained in that condition, sending signals to the angel; very obvious signals.

Feeling the angel's lips on his own made him shiver. But what really gave him gooseflesh was the feeling of _Castiel's_ hand sliding up and down on his cock AND _his_ tongue gliding into his mouth. These two things were undeniably the best way to make him lose control over his body and mind, and it looked like Castiel was quite aware of that.

As the angel heard Dean's loud sighs and gasps he smirked against his lips and broke the contact. "So you're not aroused...?" He asked, still smirking.

"Shut up and go back to the kissing..." Dean moaned in a raw voice, breathing hard.

"Your wish is my command..."

Cas kissed him again, this time harder than ever. His teeth bit Dean's lips, almost making them bleed. He squeezed the other man against the car, there was no part of his body which was now not in contact with the other's.

With three fingers only, Castiel unbuttoned Dean's jeans and, after a second, the zipper was also down. He slithered his hand inside Dean's pants. Dean was breathing very fast by then, and when Castiel folded his hand around his penis, he cried out.

"Castiel...!"

"You enjoy this way too much, don't you Dean?" His voice was harsh as his lips played with Dean's earlobe.

"Hell yes..." came an almost inaudible answer.

"What would you enjoy more?"

"Anything you do..."

"That is not enough, Dean. I need some guidance. Tell me what you want."

"You really think... that having your hand... ahh... movin' on my cock... actually _helps_ me... talk? 'Cause if you do... you are so wrong." Dean moaned.

Castiel stopped.

"Ahh... no... don't stop...!" he begged desperately.

"So, tell me."

"Just did," came the harsh groan of reply. "Don't stop... Go on..." He pushed his hips forward while grabbing Cas's ass and pulling him closer.

"Ahh, better..." he said as the warm hand was pressed to his flesh for a moment. A disappointed hiss escaped his lips as Cas removed his hand. Then the angel grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the car. Dean couldn't move.

"As you know Dean," Cas whispered into his ear, "we do not have any kind of sexual intercourse in Heaven so I do not really know what to do now. I do not have any sexual experience. You could say I am... _innocent_..." He said, lips gliding on Dean's ear, his voice gravelly while his hot breath was making Dean shiver and moan.

"Innocent?" Dean asked laughing. "I need to give you a dictionary Cas, 'cause what you're doin' now is anything _but_ innocent..." He groaned as he felt the angel's tongue sliding on his neck, teeth biting slightly into his skin. He was a bit surprised by this _horny-angel_ thing, but he actually always knew that Cas had a very hot blooded part somewhere deep inside him. Every time he looked into those ocean-blue eyes he saw something, but he had never realized what it was.

"Castiel..." When the blue eyes locked with the green ones, Dean finally recognized what it was, that supernatural shining in the angel's eyes. _Desire._

"I want you to kiss me. This time slowly. Then I want to feel your hands all over me. I want you to use your mouth to make me scream…I want you to taste me. And then... I want to fuck you hard, 'cause that's what _you_ want now, right?

Hearing these words, Castiel moaned huskily, his hands immediately sliding under Dean's shirt. With his hand he stroked every inch of Dean's skin, the muscles under it and each of the scars on it. Castiel languished in his heat and, with every touch, he grew warmer. His thumbs found their way to Dean's nipples and circled around them for a while, until they became harder and more sensitive. Then the hands went to the hunter's back, skimming over his projecting shoulder blades then wandering down, only his fingertips touching the delicate skin over his spine. As he reached the top of Dean's jeans, his hands encircled the hunter's waist, thumbs caressing his hipbones for a while, nails clawing flesh, leaving marks which would remain there. After that, his fingers drifted lower pushing the jeans and the black boxers down.

Dean asked for a slow kiss so he got one. As Cas released his hands, one rose to cup the angel's face and pull it closer, while the other moved under the angel's clothes to caress the bare skin on his back. The kiss they shared was certainly slow, at first, only their lips met, barely touching each other. Soon they were giving tiny kisses to the other's lips; once to the lower one, once to the upper one, skin grazing on skin. They were both burning inside by now, but they didn't want to rush things, not at first at least...

Teeth scraped lips, a tongue slid out going deeper into the other's mouth. As it met with the other's silky flesh it circled playfully around it. The kisses were gentle, but as time went on the fire inside of them urged them to go faster. It wasn't long before two hands grabbed Castiel's ass firmly, pulling him closer, fiercely biting and insistently nibbling his lips, making him groan wildly.

Castiel could not hold himself back as his hand finally got to the hunter's penis. His strokes were rough and intense. Dean's head fell back immediately as he felt it, his eyes closed tightly down in pleasure, his mouth almost dry from excitement.

A car went by on the road, sounding its horn loudly, but they didn't hear it, or just didn't care about it. They were not next to the road anymore, they were all alone in the universe, no one else existed, just the two of them. _This_ was a completely new world for them, their world, full of fire, desire, craving and need... for sex.

Castiel knelt down, his hand still stroking Dean but now his mouth had joined it. He wasn't gentle at all; his movements were fast, his lips and hand sliding on the velvet, rock-hard cock, licking it like it had become some kind of candy. A thick, warm and _delicious_ candy. If real candy and this had anything in common, he could totally understand why Gabriel loved them so much.

As Dean got close to his first orgasm of the night, he grabbed Castiel's hair…but not because he wanted to control him. Oh no, he loved Castiel taking the lead, he just needed something to grab onto. His left hand went to the rooftop of the car, if he had longer nails he might have scratched the black paint off of the car. When Castiel sucked the tip of Dean's cock, a sharp crack of thunder boomed in the dark sky and Dean screamed lustfully into the night as his orgasm rushed through his body. His seed was flooding into Castiel's mouth and he swallowed it all, every last bit of it.

Castiel stood up, feeling a little dizzy. He held the hunter until he came back from the highs he had sent him on. His lips, still wet, grazed Dean's neck, when the hunter's husky voice broke the silence.

"Fuck Cas... that was amazing. Man, _you _were amazing..." He could feel Castiel smile against his neck.

"You wanted me to taste you," He heard Castiel whisper close to his ear, "and now, now that I've done that, do you know what I think? I think you taste so _luscious_, Dean..." Castiel's voice was almost inaudible and seductive. Dean couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he found it. It reminded him of what he had wanted to do to Cas: _And then I want to fuck you hard, 'cause that's what you want now, right?_ Oh yes, he still wanted to screw him, but unfortunately they would have to wait. But just for a little while.

It looked as if Castiel was thinking about the same thing:

"You promised me something, Dean..." his voice was still low and filled with longing as his tongued playing with Dean's earlobe.

"You have to wait for that for a little while. I've got to... ehm... regain my power..."

Castiel smiled wickedly at Dean as his right hand slid down and gripped his cock. Dean couldn't help but moan and, after a few seconds, his penis was hard again, aching for more of that touch. He looked at Cas surprised.

"What the f...! Wow man, that's what I call _magic-fingers_..."

"Well, I have my abilities."

"So what, you can make me hard any time with your angel-mojo?" A huge smile appeared on Dean's face.

"I believe, I do not need any kind of angel-mojo for that..."

Dean blushed at his words as he admitted inside that they were more than true.

The confession frustrated him, and he thought it was time to change the roles. He grabbed Cas and switched places with him. Now Cas was pinned to the Chevy.

"This is gonna be so much fun...!" he grinned.

Castiel could easily shake off the hunter's hand, but he didn't want to. He wanted Dean to be in command; _he_ wanted to be controlled now. He wanted Dean to take him, as he promised: _hard_.

He had never felt like this before, because he had never _felt_ before. As an angel, he was never capable of sensing human emotions until this man came into his life. At first it just a job, he had to raise him from the pit, but now, he had become so much. _He was everything._ He rebelled because of him, _for _him and even though he had never wanted to walk among humans, now he would become one of them if he could stay with Dean forever.

He felt the hunter's lips sliding against his skin and he knew this was right. This was perfect. This was how it should be. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Dean..." The hunter heard his name, but he didn't stop kissing him. He caressed the angel's pale skin with both hands and lips.

"Dean, I need you to do something for me..." his tone was hoarse but at the same time, he sounded serious.

"What," Dean frowned and looked into the mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I need you to fuck me." Dean groaned uncontrollably as Castiel went on. "And I need you to do it hard. Would you do that for me, Dean? Would you let me feel you moving inside me with furious thrusts, out of control? Would you...?"

Dean went crazy at the angel's words and he didn't even let him finish. His lips attacked the other's, kissing him fiercely like this would be their last kiss. His hands grabbed Castiel, holding him firmly, never letting go. His body was pressed against the angel's, he clearly felt his arousal. The only thing he could think about now was making Castiel come while he was driving deeply inside him and stroking him with his hand. He stepped away from the car and lurched to the front of the Impala while trying to get rid of Castiel's coat and suit.

Castiel didn't know where they were going; he followed the hunter, slowing him down with wild kisses. After a few minutes, they managed to reach the front of the car. Castiel wrapped one leg around Dean and the hunter seized it, gripping it tightly. Dean seized Castiel's ass and moved his hips against it as if he was already inside him. Castiel whimpered loudly and the next moment he found himself on the engine hood, facing it. Dean was over him, leaning on the hood with his left hand, the right one on the inside of Castiel's thigh, moving upwards, undoing his belt and zipper then sliding into his pants. Castiel cried out forcefully when he felt the warm hand on his aching penis.

Dean was slowly being driven insane by Castiel; he didn't have enough hands to touch the angel. His cock rigid against the angel's bottom; he wanted to be inside of him already. He pushed the black pants down and positioned himself in the right place.

"Castiel, this's gonna hurt..." He warned him, but he knew it didn't make any difference. As he thrust into the angel with a quick motion, another peal of thunder tore apart the silence of the night and rain began to pour down over them, hard.

"Ahhh!" Castiel cried out partly in pain but mostly with pleasure. He didn't care about the pain, because it was not what mattered now, only the satisfaction, the great satisfaction he felt mattered. That's what had been driving him crazy.

Dean looked down and saw that the angel's shirt was already soaking wet. Raindrops were running off of his skin, he leaned down to his neck and kissed them off. He continued shifting in slow movements while Castiel got used to his size.

"Oh, yes... Dean... _more_...!" he heard the angel's raw gasps, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He was rocking into him, hard, as he wanted, hard as they both wanted. And it was good. Oh-so-fucking good.

Castiel clasped the hunter's head, holding it while he kissed him desperately. Dean's left hand skimmed down over his wet back. As it reached his hip, his fingers dug deeply into the angel's flesh while he was screwing him roughly. His right hand was on Castiel's shaft, moving up and down, stroking it fiercely. He circled his thumb around its tip and he heard Castel moan passionately. His hand grabbed Dean's and moved along with it, rubbing himself.

"Fuck Cas... this is... so...good..." Dean's hoarse voice could hardly be understood. "This is what you wanted, right? You wanted me fuck you hard like _this_..."

Castiel couldn't speak, he was about to pass out from the intense feelings he was experiencing. He was whining and groaning hard because of the way Dean was moving inside him. It was as he had always pictured it. Dean, wild and out of control, the friction, as Dean filled him with his flesh was almost unbearable. It was hurting him, only just a bit, but it made everything that much more realistic. The thrusts were becoming more furious and he felt that Dean was losing control over his body, over his motions. And it wasn't just him. Castiel was burning inside, too.

"Dean... I...I cannot...hold back...anymore..."

"It's okay Cas, come... come for me." Dean leaned down closer to his ear. "Scream my name..." He whispered huskily and bit Castiel's neck.

"Deaaaaan!" The angel cried out loudly and lusciously. He came in Dean's hand. He heard his own name fall from the hunter's lips, and felt him pumping his seed into _him_ this time, causing another orgasm to rip through the angel. He couldn't hear anything over his heart beating madly in his chest. He didn't realize where he was for several long moments. After everything calmed down inside him, he took in his surroundings: Dean's soaking wet, warm body over his…his hard, hot breath next to his ear and the pouring rain around them.

"Cas... Are you okay, man?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I... just..."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was full of anxiety as he pulled out of Castiel carefully.

"Ahh, God!" Castiel moaned again in pleasure as he felt the pleasing friction.

"I take that as a no..." Dean smiled, satisfied. He slid his hand around the angel's chest and pulled him up, turning him around. He looked into the blue depths of his eyes and kissed Castiel softly again. He ran his hand through the black, wet hair then leaned his forehead to the other's.

"We should get a hot shower before we catch a cold..." he said in a low voice.

"I'm not able to get any human illness."

"I know that..." he said meaningfully, working to dress both the angel and himself.

Castiel tilted his head uncomprehendingly.

"I do not need a shower."

"Cas, I said _we_ need a shower... together, I mean..." Dean smirked, running his fingers over Castiel's penis.

"Oh..." The angel said, as he finally understood the hunter's implication.

"Oh yes."

"I think a hot shower would be really favorable for both of us." Castiel nodded seriously.

"That's my boy..." Dean responded, laughing as they got into the car.

* * *

Fuck I've to get some kind of sex-dictionary or something, cause this one I usually use is worth nothing when it comes to a fic like this... ˇ_ˇ'

PS: Don't tell me guys, you never thought about _'magic-finger'_ this way...xD

And now tell me if you enjoyed it as much as they did x3


End file.
